There are many different packet-based technologies currently used in transport networks. One such packet-based technology is Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS), which supports transport of different traffic types (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) packets and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) packets, and the like). MPLS supports quality of service guarantees, traffic engineering, protection mechanisms, and other functions. The transport of MPLS frames, however, requires use of another packet-based technology, such as Ethernet. Ethernet is a link layer protocol, enabling transport of Ethernet frames over cables and fibers without requiring use of another protocol. Ethernet, however, lacks support for many of the functions supported by MPLS, such as quality of service guarantees, traffic engineering, and protection mechanisms. In such networks, Ethernet adds a significant amount of overhead to MPLS packets. Disadvantageously, however, since transport of MPLS frames over Ethernet is only over a single link, much of the Ethernet overhead is not used, thereby decreasing the efficiency of MPLS over Ethernet.